


Black Lace on Sweat

by Hannibal_X_Will, Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't Shoot Me, I wouldn't mind seeing Charlie Cox in a lil stripper skirt, Implied Rape btw, It wasn't even my idea, M/M, Marvel take notes, Maybe not so serious, Or implied almost rape, Serious AU, Stripper Matt, ayyy, it was my co-author, rape trigger warning, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stripper AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace on Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you to Hannibal_X_Will for a) giving me this idea (again!) and b) betaing <3_

Matt swung around the pole, suspended upside down, his toned muscles holding him up as his hand went down to scoop up some of the dollars that had been thrown onto the stage. He knew they were there; he could taste the distorted ink that was used to print them. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he twisted around the pole, giving the men on the other side more action. The music began to fade, meaning Matt was off the stage.  
  
Finally.  
  
He slid down, spinning round on the stage slightly as he scooped another handful of money up before jumping down from the stage. A hand was on his arm the moment his feet touched the ground, Anatoly, taking him through to the back. It helped to be in the boss’s pocket. The lights would be being dimmed, another member of the mob collecting the money for Matt.  
  
Thank God.  
  
Steps were underfoot, the familiar click of his heels causing a smile on Matt’s face. Anatoly’s hand disappeared, letting Matt slip upstairs to knock on the familiar door.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
Matt had to smile at the familiar Russian voice and he slipped inside. He cleared his throat as he closed the door behind him, his skin tickling with the feeling the lace of the skirt swishing around his thighs.  
  
“Hm, Mr. Ranskahov, what can I do for you?”  
  
A chuckle escaped his boss’s lips and Matt heard his heavy footsteps coming towards him then an arm wrapped around his waist. Matt laughed as Vladimir spun him round and pressed him against the desk, kissing him hungrily. Matt’s hand immediately went up to his face, thumb stroking over the scar on his right cheek.  
  
“How was stage tonight?” The question was muffled against his jaw as Vlad pulled back to nuzzle him there.  
  
“Busy. Probably got enough for rent just there.”  
  
Vladimir chuckled again, pressing a soft kiss to Matt’s lips again. Impatient for more, Matt hitched himself up on the edge of the desk and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, grinning devilishly as he did.  
  
“Matty? What you want?” Vlad’s voice was playfully as he let Matt tug him down by the tie he wore.  
  
“You...”  
  
Vladimir grinned, running his lips teasingly down Matt’s cheek and neck, nibbling at his favourite spot of skin where neck joined shoulder.  
  
“You, please, Vladimir,” Matt begged, arching his hips up into the Russians.  
  
Vladimir groaned at the contact, his hand grasping Matt’s jaw tightly as he growled against his lips, “Better...I love it when you beg.”  
  
Vladimir tore away, causing Matt to whimper, his legs falling down against the side of the desk. The sound of the lock scraping in the door reached his ears and he smiled, opening his legs again as Vlad prowled back to him.

  
Course hands slipped under the material of Matt’s stage clothes – he visualised what the black and pink underwear must looked like against his pale skin - and his breathing hitched as Vlad growled and ripped the fabric from his body, the sound of tearing fabric filling his ears.  
  
Vladimir reached around his desk and opened a drawer, grabbing the familiar tub of lube. Matt heard the click and the squeeze and he reached for Vladimir’s belt, working on tugging his trousers down. The Russian guided Matt back, one hand on his chest, so he could slip a lubricated finger into his lover. Matt moaned, leaning back further for him, hand finding Vladimir’s arm.  
  
A second finger was inside him within seconds, stretching Matt out, making him moan out, tilting his head back. A third, oh God, a third. Vladimir shifted to lean over Matt, pressing soft kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping along his collar bone. The perks of dating someone who didn’t wear a shirt to work...  
  
Vladimir gently pulled away, making sure to apply lubricant to his erection, jerking himself softly. Matt listened to the moans, his own hand moving to jerk himself, moaning softly with Vladimir. His hand was tugged away, and Matt was tugged onto his feet, bent over the desk, arm pinned behind his back.  
  
The burn of penetration caused Matt to hiss, his free hand finding the edge of the desk to grip onto. Vladimir stopped, easing in inch by inch, kissing across the top of Matt’s back before starting to thrust, groaning softly.  
  
Matt’s head rolled back, whimpering softly at the feeling. It was pain, oh the pain was echoing in his head, each thrust made a whine escape him, but it was good. The pleasure was twisting with the pain, making it so much more enjoyable. Vladimir’s hand found the bottom of his chin, manoeuvring him up, pressing their lips together as Vladimir thrusted harder and harder each time, making Matt cry out in pleasure.  
  
Neither of them would last long, not tonight. Matt could already feel his orgasm building up in the pool of his stomach before he came hard over the desk as Vladimir found his prostate. The familiar warmth as Vladimir came, causing both of them to moan softly.  


Vladimir pulled away from Matt, pressing another soft kiss to his lips, gently unlinking the man’s arms from around his neck. He watched Matt collapse against him before helping him stand.  
  
“I’ll have to get you new outfit.”  
  
Matt nodded as he forced himself to stay upright, shaking a little in his heels. His thighs were burning, his legs were straining ever so slightly, but it felt good. He loved how Vlad made him feel... Almost as if he’d been abused but in such a good way.  
  
Vlad’s hands were back on him in seconds, holding his hips as he ordered, “Sit down.”  
  
There was a soft kiss against his temple and Matt obeyed, sitting back down on the desk. He heard the soft thud of Vladimir’s knees on the floor before his shoes were pulled off by the Russian. Matt was lead to stand up with a gentle tap to his shoulder and he turned again, letting Vlad clean him up before he headed downstairs for his next shift. Soft fabric was slipped up his legs, silk and lace, probably the small red and black number that Vlad loved seeing him in... A smile was there on his face as the matching heels were slipped onto his feet.  
  
Their lips met and Matt smiled, slipping a hand behind his neck.  
  
//  
  
Matt weaved his way through the crowd, hand on the back of chairs as he walked through, directing his way around the busy club. Things were busier than a normal Saturday night, but it was that time of the year where everyone got their bonuses.  
  
A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Matt turned to hum over his shoulder. The sound of money rustling and his skirt hem shifting had Matt turning, letting the man tug him along. The door slammed shut behind them as the man shoved Matt onto one of the sofas. Warning bells immediately sounded in Matt’s head when he heard the door lock click.  
  
Men weren’t allowed to lock the doors.  
  
Hands were on Matt immediately and he let out a yell, kicking out as they turned to fists.  
  
//  
  
Vladimir turned as someone knocked on the door, grunting to let them know to enter.  
  
“One of the drunken men has just taken Matt into a room. One of the other workers tried the door and it’s locked.”  
  
Vladimir was on his feet, pushing past Anatoly in seconds, running down the steps. Security looked around a little, frowning when they saw Vladimir. It wasn’t often he left the office. Anatoly pointed him to the door.  
  
Anger coursed around Vladimir’s body as he heard Matt yelling. The music was too loud for anyone else to hear them. Vladimir took hold of the handle, slamming his key into the lock and slamming the door open. He caught a brief glimpse of a man pinning Matt to the floor, straddling his hips, before he saw red. Seizing hold of the man’s shoulder, he yanked him up and threw him out, away from his Matt. Anatoly grabbed the man, arm coming up around his neck to stop the shout that would have brought too much attention. Vladimir forgot about him and dived inside to Matt. The young man was curled up on the floor, sobbing so hard he was gasping for breath.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Matt and he pulled him against his chest, rocking him gently.  
  
“I think that’s enough work for tonight for you,” he whispered into his ear, stroking his thick dark hair and kissing his forehead.  
  
Matt nodded, clinging to Vladimir as the elder gently helped him to his feet. Pulling off his suit jacket, he wrapped it around Matt’s naked torso and guided his lover from the room.

He gestured for Anatoly to let go of the man who had assaulted Matt, “Take him upstairs... I’ll deal with this _gentleman_ myself.”  
  
Anatoly nodded, shifting around to take Matt’s arm. Vladimir grabbed hold of the man by the back of his shirt and dragged him round the corner and out of the backdoor. The alleyway outside was deserted, the thumping music from the club drowning out any noise.

Perfect.  
  
//  
  
Anatoly sat Matt down on the fringe that went around Vladimir’s office, heading over to the mini kitchen and began to make him a hot drink.  
  
“Cocoa?” He knew it was the young man’s favourite, Vlad always made sure to have some in the cupboard.  
  
“Please,” Matt whispered, hugging Vlad’s suit jacket tighter around his frame.  
  
Matt closed his eyes, not that it changed anything, and leant against the tinted two-way window. He kicked his heels off, the leather pinching his toes, shaking where he sat.  
  
He forced himself to speak, “How did you know-”  
  
“- Amanda saw you and informed me.”  
  
Matt nodded and sniffed, gladly taking the hot cup when Anatoly pressed it against his hand. The door opened, and Vlad stormed in, accompanied by the scent of copper. _Blood_.  
  
“V-Vlad?” If his legs hadn’t been so unsteady he would have rushed to the man.  
  
“He won’t be coming back, baby,” his lover promised in a deep growl, moving closer. Matt couldn’t help but imagine a wolf stalking towards him.  
  
Vladimir sat next to him, his arm immediately wrapping around Matt’s back and he curled into his chest, burying his face into the curve of the Russian’s neck, breathing in his cologne.  
  
“Did he get to you?” Vlad’s question rumbled against Matt’s lips.  
  
“No no... He was too drunk for anything more than a fumble but if you hadn’t-”  
  
“-Stop,” Vladimir ordered, his body as tense as a compressed spring against Matt.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence. Matt cautiously reached out to find Vladimir’s hand, feeling the bruised, cut skin of his knuckles. He could taste the blood in the air. Vlad pulled his hand away to take the hot drink from Matt’s trembling fingers. He set it carefully on the floor than tugging Matt fully onto his lap. They didn’t speak, Vladimir kissed Matt’s temple, and quietly began to sing to him an old Russian song under his breath. It didn’t take long for Matt to doze off, safe in the arms of his lover.


End file.
